PUREZENTO
by saruakira
Summary: Kira-kira apa yang diberi Menma ketika sang Ayah ulang tahun? Dan apa yang diberi Naruto ketika suami tercintanya uang tahun? Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Sasuke :D Fanfic Gaje bertema Family lagi(underline,bold) dari saru Happy Reading. Aman untuk yang berpuasa :D


Menma menemani Papanya berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan. Hari ini Ayahnya ulang tahun, Menma dan Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat kejutan dengan membuat Cake ulang tahun. Tampak Naruto sedang sibuk memilih-milih bahan-bahan apa saja yang digunakannya untuk membuat Cake khusus untuk suami tercintanya. Tampangnya begitu serius memiih-milih bahan. Ia meletakan beberapa kantung terigu dan satu kantung gula di trolinya. Mengingat suaminya itu kurang menyukai manis-kecuali dirinya-, Naruto hanya mengambil sedikit saja gula.

"Nah, ayo sayang kita membeli telur~" Naruto mendorong trolinya, merasa tidak ada tangan mungil yang mengenggam ujung kemejanya. Naruto spontan menengok. Tampangnya langsung berubah horror ketika tidak didapatinya bocah bersurai raven dibelakangnya.

"MENMAAAAAA KAU DIMANAAAAA ?!" teriak Naruto histeris.

.

.

.

**Title :** PUREZENTO

**Pair :** Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Kyuubi

**Genre :** Humor, Family, M-PREG

**Rate :** T

**Warning : ** BL, Gaje, OOC, Typo dimana-mana

**Summary :** Apa yang diberi Menma ketika sang Ayah ulang tahun? Dan apa yang diberi Naruto ketika suami tercintanya ulang tahun? Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Sasuke~

.

.

.

Kaki mungil Menma melompat-lompat, mata bulatnya berbinar menatap deretan mainan di hadapannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat jejeran robot gundam atau mobil-mobilan hotwheels atau atau tembak-tembakan atau atau atau boneka teddy bear?. Huwaaaaa ini sunguh sungguh surga baginya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa—aaaaH." Mata Menma berbinar-binar ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan berlarian di antara rak-rak mainan. Menma rasa memilih salah satu mainan untuk dibawa pulang tidak apa-apa.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, sesosok pria manis berambut pirang tampak kelabakan mencari putra sulungnya.

"Menma, kau dimana nak? Menma?" dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto mendorong trolinya ia mengulang kembali daerah yang pernah dilewatinya bersama Menma. Repot sekali si Naru ini padahal ia tinggal ke mbak-mbak resepsionis saja untuk membuat pengumuman kalau anaknya hilang. Ternyata benar kalau si Naru ini Dobe -_-

Kepala pirang Naruto celingukan mencari Menma. Hingga mata saphirenya melihat sosok mungil berambut raven sedang menatap penuh nafsu pada mainan Gundam di depannya.

"MENMAA!?" Langsung saja Naruto menghampiri bocah yang diduga putranya itu.

"Papa?" Bocah itu menengok, ternyata memang benar Menma. "Papaaa ciniiii, Menma mau beliiii iniiii~" Menma melambaikan tangannya memanggil sang Papa.

"Kau ini kemana saja, jantung Papa hampir copot tahu." Naruto langsung memeluk putra kesayangannya itu.

"Eh? Go-gomenne Papa." Menma memasang tampang sedihnya.

"Hmm, tak apa lain kali jangan diulangin ya?" Naruto tersenyum, diusapnya pipi gembil Menma.

Menma mengangguk. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Papa belikan Menma gundam ini ne? ini Gundamnya Cetcuna~~" dengan riang Menma mengangkat-angkat salah saru robot gundam favoritnya yang dikemudikan oleh pilot bernama Setsuna F Seiei.

"Tidak boleh, Kemarin Menma sudah membeli Gundamnya Kira ne?" Naruto menggeleng.

"Heeee? Pliiiiis Pa, cekali ini aja, Habis itu Menma tidak beli lagi deh, Menma cudah bocan dengan Gundam Kila, Menma ingin Gundamnya Cetcunaaa~~" Menma merengek, dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya ia mencoba meluluhkan hati Papanya.

Tapi sayangnya jutsu itu tidak terpengaruh oleh Naruto, maklum dia yang mewarisinya kepada Menma jadi Naruto sudah kebal. "Tidak Menma-kun, kemarin Menma juga berkata begitu sama Papa." Naruto mengambil Gundam yang berada ditangan anaknya dan meletaknnya kembali pada tempatnya. "Ayo kita membeli telur dan hadiah untuk Ayah."

Menma menggembungkan pipinya. Kalau Papanya sudah bilang Tidak pasti Tidak akan dibeli. Menma hanya pasrah saja begitu tangan mungilnya ditarik Naruto.

"Ung.. dadaaah Cetcunaa~~ hiks."

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

"Menma sudah memilih hadiah untuk Ayah?" Tanya Naruto

"Umm, CUDAAAAH~~" Jawab Menma penuh semangat sambil menunjukan kotak berbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru ditangannya. Entah kenapa wajah murung Menma tadi langsung berubah ceria ketika Naruto membebaskan Menma memilih sendiri kado untuk Ayahnya. Ah mungkin Menma terlalu senang karena ia bisa memberikan kado untuk Ayah tercintanya, Batin Naruto.

"Pintaar~" Naruto mengacak lembut surai raven sang anak. "Ayo kita pulang~" Menma mengangguk, kemudian Naruto menggandeng tangan Menma, merekapun pulang kerumah.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00.

Naruto masih saja sibuk di dapur, ia menyiapkan makan malam luar biasa untuk Sasuke hari ini. Untungnya Kyuubi membantu menyiapkan jadi Naruto tidak begitu repot.

"Apa semuanya harus ada tomatnya Ru?" Kyuubi menatap horror masakan Naruto yang rata-rata didominasi dengan benda berwarna merah yang masih diragukan benda itu buah atau sayur, entahlah hanya tuhan dan petani yang tahu.

"Tentu saja Kyuu-Nii~ Suke kan suka sekali dengan tomat." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat kalkun panggangnya dari oven.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Tanya Kyuubi asal

"Hah? Kenapa Kyuu-Nii?" Tampaknya Naruto tidak mendengar.

"Ah, tidak." Kyuubi berbalik dan langsung histeris melihat kalkun yang dipengang Naruto. "Gyaaaa Gakiii, kau membunuh saudara jauh suamimu sendiriiii!" Teriak Kyuubi lebay.

Naruto langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Tidak lucu Kyuu-Nii."

"Ahahahahaha." Kyuubi tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sementara itu Itachi menemani Menma di ruang tengah. Mereka tengah asik bermain bersama. Itachi harus rela menjadi kuda dan penjahat dalam waktu bersamaan. Selain itu dia harus pura-pura mati dan rela di tendang-tendang dan dinistakan oleh keponakan kesayangannya.

"AAAAAAH, Jii-chan tertembak~" Itachi memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, kemudian menggelepar jatuh, pura-pura mati.

"Huahahahahahahah akulah cang pahlawaaan! Tidak ada yang bica mengalahkan kapten Menma~" Ucap Menma riang sambil berdiri diatas tubuh Itachi yang tengkurap. Sementara Itachi harus merasakan punggung dan tulang rusuknya yang sakit karena kini Menma melompat-lompat diatas tubuhnya. Poor Itachi.

Naruto mendengar suara mesin mobil menderu didepan rumahnya, segera ia mengintip dibalik jendela dan mendapatkan mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir rapih di depan.

"Huwaaaa Sasuke pulang Sasuke pulaaaaaaang." Naruto berteriak panik. "Ayo siap-siap Kyuu-Nii!" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan kakaknya yang baru saja mau mencomot paha ayam dari kotak bertuliskan 'Ayam Goreng Bakoro' yang dibawa suaminya tadi.

"Ck, iya iya sabar Gaki!" Kyuubi pasrah dan ikut saja dengan Naruto.

Menma dan Itachi yang juga mendengar suara mobil Sasuke langsung saja siap-siap ditempat. Naruto membawa Cake yang sudah dibuatnya. Kyuubi mematikan lampu kemudian mereka berempat sembunyi dibalik sofa yang besar.

Tampang Sasuke sungguh sangat sangat suram kali ini. Dari pagi ia sudah _badmood _karena Suami dan anak tercintanya mencuekinya. Sudah gitu Anikinya juga tiba-tiba pulang cepat meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaan untuknya. Tidak kah mereka tahu kalau hari ini hari special untuknya? Ulang tahunnya!

Satu yang Sasuke syukuri hari ini ia hanya ditugaskan di kantor mengurusi berkas penerbangan tidak harus menerbangkan Pesawat keluar negeri, ha—ah menjadi captain pilot internasional memang melelahkan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu. Ruangan gelap yang pertamakali ditangkap mata onyxnya.

"Naruto? Menma?" Sasuke memanggil anggota keluarga kecilnya.

Hening, Tak ada jawaban.

GOD, sekarang apalagi ini? Ia capek pulang dari kantor tapi tidak ada yang menyambutnya? Jangan bilang kalau Naruto pergi bersama Pria lain, dan Menma? Bocah nakal tapi sangat Sasuke sayang itu lebih memilih Pria lain yang dipilih Naruto ketimbang dirinya, Ayah kandungnya. Pasti Menma dan Naruto sudah dipelet. Lalu bagaimana nasibnya? Apa dia harus menjadi Duda muda? TIDAAAAAAAAAK! Sasuke menjerit histeris. Pikiranmu terlalu jauh Sasuke-Teme -_-

BRUUUUUK

Sasuke terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dilantai, kepalanya tertunduk lesu dan punggung tegapnya merosot kebawah. sepertinya ia mencoba mendramatisir keadaannya hari ini. Tapi sebelum Sasuke berlarut-larut dengan imajinasi lebaynya. Tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan itu menyala.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOUUU SUKE/AYAH/ANAK AYAM/OTOUTO~~" Ucap Naruto, Menma, Kyuubi dan Itachi serempak. Mereka keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Onyx Sasuke membulat, dihadapannya Anikinya sedang meniup terompet bersama kakak iparnya yang galak. Menma menyebar-nyebar kertas kelip yang dipotong kecil-kecil dan suami tercintanya, Naruto membawa Cake ulang tahun berukuran besar dengan tulisan 'Happy Birhtday Anak ayam' yang dicoret diganti dengan 'Happy Birthday Sasuke'. Sasuke Speechless.

"Ka-Kalian—" Ternyata selama ini pikiran Sasuke tidak benar, mereka semua rupanya sedang memberi kejutan kepadanya.

"Ayaaaah ceyamat uyang tahuuun~~" Menma segera berlari menghampiri Ayahnya dan memeluknya penuh cinta.

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

Sasuke, Naruto, Menma, Kyuubi dan Itachi duduk di meja makan. Suasana begitu menyenangkan. Atmosfir-atmosfir bahagia menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Sasuke yang jarang tersenyum kini menampakan senyum menawannya.

"Otouto ini kado dariku dan Kyuu-chan, kami harap kau menyukainya." Itachi memberikan kotak berbentuk persegi berwarna biru ke otouto kesayangannya.

"Hn, Arigatou Aniki." Sasuke membuka kadonya dan didapatinya dua tiket liburan ke Hawaii. Sasuke langsung menatap Anikinya.

Itachi tersenyum. Sedikit mencondongkan badannya dan menutupi mulutnya ia berbisik "Bulan madu kedua, biar Menma kami yang urus~" Itachi menaik-naikan alisnya dan menyeringai penuh arti. Sasuke yang mendengarnya juga ikut menyeringai sambil menatap Naruto. Sementara yang ditatap hanya senyum-senyum saja tidak mengerti.

"Bu-bukan aku yang memilih Hadiahnya loh, tapi si Keriput mesum ini yang memilihnya." ucap Kyuubi galak.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "Aku tahu, terimakasih kakak iparku yang manis~"

BLUUUSSSSH

Langsung saja Kyuubi memerah, dia segera memalingkan mukanya takut ketahuan kalau ia malu. Dasar Tsundere.

"Ayaaaah~ Ini kado dali Menma, Buka deh Ayah pasti cukaaa~" Menma menyerahkan kotak persegi lumayan besar berwarna biru kepada Ayahnya.

"Hoo, terimakasih sayang~" Sasuke mengelus sayang surai raven turunannya pada Menma. Menma nyengir-nyengir gaje.

Sasuke mulai membuka kadonya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati hadiah dari sang anak. Tak hanya Sasuke yang terkejut, Naruto, Kyuubi dan Itachi juga terkejut.

"A-Ahahahahaha kau memang pintar memilih hadiah Menma-kun~" Kali ini Kyuubi tertawa.

"Kado yang bagus Menma, tahu saja kalau dulu Ayahmu suka yang begituan." Ucap Itachi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Eheheh." Menma tersipu malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"Astaga Menmaaa?! Apa yang kau hadiahkan itu?" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke sweatdrop melihat hadiah dari putranya yang kini digenggamnya. Satu set full robot Gundam yang sudah dirakit. Ini sih bukan hadiah untuknya melainkan untuk Menma sendiri.

"Bagus kan Ayah, Ayah cuka tidak kado dali Menma? Ung… Ka-kalau tidak cuka Menma mau menelimanya kok Ayah~~" Saphire bulat Menma menatap sang Ayah penuh harap. Berharap Ayahnya tidak suka dan memberikan robot Gundam itu kepadanya.

Sasuke melirik putranya yang sudah memasang puppy eyes no jutsu level satu. "Ng…" Ia melirik hadiah ditangannya. "Ah, Gomenne Menma sepertinya Ayah kurang suka, kalau begitu untukmu saja." Sasuke pura-pura sedih dan menyodorkan Gundam itu didepan Menma. Dan lihatlah kini wajah Menma berseri-seri penuh bahagia jangan lupa mata saphirenya yang bulat berbinar-binar. Tak dapat Sasuke pungkiri anaknya ini mewarisi wajah imut suaminya. "Ugh—" Sasuke silau dibuatnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Ayah, Menma tidak malah kok~" Menma mengambil robot Gundam itu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Dasar Menma~" Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Nah, Naru sekarang tinggal kau yang belum memberikan hadiah." Ucap Kyuubi

"Hn, iya Otouto ipar." Itachi menambahkan.

"Eh? iya ya?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, ia menatap Sasuke yang sudah memasang tatapan 'Ayo apa kadomu, aku sudah tidak sabar'

GULP

Naruto menelan ludahnya, tiba-tiba ia gugup.

"Err, ano… itu… hadiah dariku…" Naruto menunduk, ia memainkan jari-jari lentiknya. "A—"

"A?" ucap Sasuke, Itachi dan Kyuubi bersamaan

"A—Akachan baru." Wajah Naruto memerah sekarang.

"Akachan baru, Hmm…" Mereka semua manggut-manggut, namun tiba-tiba. "HEEE? AKACHAN BARUUUUUUU?!" Kyuubi,Itachi dan Sasuke sukses kaget sekarang. Sementara itu Menma masih sibuk dengan Gundamnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sudah du-dua bulan." Jawabnya malu-malu.

BRUUUUUUUUK

Sasuke pingsan. Di lain sisi ia senang, tapi dilain sisi ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dihadapannya kalau ia harus menghiatuskan Naruto selama 7 bulan. Oh Kami-sama inikah hasil mencocok tanamku setiap malam bersama Naruto?

"SASUKEEEEEEE!" Teriak Naruto histeris

**FIN**

**Omake :**

"Mulai cekalang Cetcuna bobo cama Menma, bial Kila duduk saja di rak." Menma meletakkan Gundam lamanya di rak. Ia naik ke ranjangnya dan menaruh Gundam barunya disamping bantalnya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan, batin Menma.

**BENAR-BENAR FIN**

Holaaa saru kembali dengan fanfic beergenre **family AGAIN~**

Hehe entah kenapa lagi seneng-senengnya bikin fanfic dengan formasi family seperti ini, aaah sungguh menyenangkan~ =w=b

Ide ini didapat ketika saru sedang bengong-bengong dan pas banget hari ini ultah Sasu-Teme padahal sebelumnya Saru udah upload fic untuk ultah Sasu-Teme, ga papa kan kalau saru upload dua fic untuk ultah Teme? Maafkan jikalau saru terlalu rakus nyo :"D, salahkan tangan ini yang gatal untuk mengetik huhuhu :"D

dan untuk Ibuki-kun-sensei saru sudah buat Narutonya hamil nih heheh xD

Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur~ TANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASUKEE~ semoga kemesumanmu berkurang, kasian kan Naru yang harus ngos-ngosan tiap hari **#diamaterasu**

Akhir kata,

**Happy Reading Reader-sama~**

**RnR Pleaaseeeeee~**

**C(^ w ^)D**


End file.
